


Gloria

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [208]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (i want to forget this game but i can't T0T), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bayern VS Liverpool, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champions League, Established Relationship, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, or at least
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19913659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: « Je sais ce que je dis Niko, la suite de la compétition est pour nous. »« Je te dis quand même que tu as trop confiance, c’est bien parfois de prendre plus de recul. »« On n'a qu’à faire un pari : Si le Bayern gagne, ce qui n’arrivera pas, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pendant une journée. Si Liverpool gagne, ce qui va arriver, ce sera à toi de faire ce que je veux. Deal ? »





	Gloria

Gloria

Jürgen n’était pas un excellent cuisinier mais il avait quelques bases, il savait au moins cuisiner le numéro des agences qui apportaient la nourriture déjà préparée pour faire le malin quand il avait des invités. Aujourd’hui, c’était un peu la même chose, sauf que se pavaner n’était pas totalement le but, il voulait aussi prouver quelque chose à son bien aimé, et ce quelque chose ne plaisait pas totalement à son bien aimé… Jürgen aurait préféré autre chose qu’un match nul aujourd’hui à Anfield, mais il croyait en leurs chances à Munich, perdre en huitièmes n’était pas une option, il n’y avait que la finale comme option. C’était ce quelque chose qui ne passait pas pour Niko, malheureusement pour lui vu qu’il était sûr qu’ils passeraient les huitièmes.

« On verra ça dans un mois, mais je suis certain que tu es trop confiant Jürgen, une surprise est vite arrivée. »

« Je sais ce que je dis Niko, la suite de la compétition est pour nous. »

« Je te dis quand même que tu as trop confiance, c’est bien parfois de prendre plus de recul. »

« On n'a qu’à faire un pari : Si le Bayern gagne, ce qui n’arrivera pas, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pendant une journée. Si Liverpool gagne, ce qui va arriver, ce sera à toi de faire ce que je veux. Deal ? »

« C’est stupide de faire un pari là-dessus. »

« Dis seulement que tu as peur de perdre, je comprendrais. » Jürgen tendit la main en sachant déjà la réponse de Niko

« Deal. » La main de Niko tapa dans la sienne dans un long soupir, Jürgen croyait de plus en plus en leurs chances, surtout depuis cet engagement, l’idée de gagner venait de prendre un tout nouveau sens…

_____________________________________

C’était fait, direction les quarts de finale, mais pour l’instant, direction le résultat de leur pari ! Ce n’était pas compliqué de voir que la panique commençait à grimper chez Niko, en même temps devoir affronter et les dirigeants de son club, et le fait d’accepter tout ce qu’il allait lui dire de faire. Le chemin du retour vers l’appartement de Niko fut calme, il n’allait pas célébrer à côté de lui, il n’était pas ce genre de gars. Jürgen attendit qu’ils soient à l’abri de tout regard indiscret pour embrasser Niko, ses mains passant autour de sa taille pour le tenir par les fesses et lui faire passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, sa langue dévorant avec impatience sa conjointe pendant que ses doigts glissaient sous les vêtements pour atteindre la peau, dire qu’il avait attendu un mois pour avoir Niko tout à lui, entièrement à lui… Rien ne pouvait être plus excitant en ce moment pour lui, pas même la victoire sur les terrains.

« Bordel, tu es magnifique, laisse-moi voir tout ton corps Niko… » Jürgen murmura dans l’oreille de Niko, le redéposant sur le sol doucement, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que les vêtements tombaient sur le parquet, il avait bien fait d’attendre ce petit mois, le résultat n’en était que plus beau

« Qu’est-ce que j’aurais donné pour te voir comme ça beaucoup plus tôt, pour t’avoir près de moi, pour pouvoir m’occuper de toi... »

« Jürgen… »

« Tu es tout ce dont j’ai toujours rêvé, j’ai besoin de toi Niko… » Jürgen lui susurra, Niko s’accrochant à ses épaules alors qu’il passait un bras autour de sa taille, le soulevant pour aller le déposer sur son lit, ses lèvres embrassant sa peau, laissant les marques de ses dents à quelques endroits, la pression de sa bouche délivrant des ecchymoses violettes sur le cou de Niko

« Jürgen, je travaille demain, ne laisse pas de marques visibles… »

« Oh, mais pourtant je suis sûr qu’ils devraient tôt ou tard tous savoir avec qui tu vis. »

« Mais pas maintenant, ce n’est pas le bon moment, pas après, pas après ce soir… »

« Niko, ne te blâme pas pour ça. »

Jürgen embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Niko, ses mains traçant ses muscles, ce n’était pas une mauvaise d’avoir des remords après un match, mais ça pouvait vite le devenir si on s’en voulait trop. Il prit moins d’une minute pour retirer ses vêtements, il commençait à étouffer alors que les pulsions du sexe prenaient possession de ses nerfs, ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’il pouvait voir le beau corps de Niko totalement exposé sous lui, combien de fois avait-il rêvé de l’avoir comme ça, juste à lui ? Jürgen posa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Niko, attendant que ce dernier le prenne dans sa bouche, à défaut d’avoir du lubrifiant sous la main il y avait toujours une alternative. Son cœur tambourinait toujours dans sa poitrine alors que Niko faisait des merveilles avec sa langue sur ses doigts, il n’y avait sûrement pas de meilleures sensations que de partager son corps avec lui.

« Je- » Jürgen embrassa l’un des pectoraux de Niko, ignorant les ongles qui s’enfonçaient dans ses épaules, ses oreilles vrombissant aux légers gémissements de son bien aimé

« T’aime. » Jürgen glissa ses lèvres sous la poitrine de l’autre entraîneur pour continuer de déposer sa bouche au-dessus du nombril, mordillant quelques fois la peau pour titiller Niko

« Jürgen, s’il te plaît… »

« Oui ? »

« Arrête de traîner. »

Jürgen rit quelques secondes avant d’indiquer à Niko de se retourner, ses yeux se délectant de la vue du magnifique cul devant lui, oh il adorait ce pari, il adorait la Ligue des Champions, et encore plus le Bayern pour avoir le plus bel entraîneur. Ses doigts étaient toujours humides de la salive de Niko, ça ferait l’affaire pour ce soir, alors Jürgen en rentra un premier, son autre main posée sur la fesse gauche de Niko, qui s’accrochait à un oreiller en grognant qu’il pouvait aller plus vite. Bien que c’était techniquement à lui de donner les ordres, il sourit en introduisant plus rapidement ses autres doigts, essayant de pleinement satisfaire le plus jeune. Il avait quand même peur que le manque de lubrifiant leur fasse plus de mal que de bien, alors il cisela un peu plus que nécessaire Niko, peu lui importait si ça prenait du temps, il ne blesserait pas celui qu’il aimait.

« Prêt ? »

« Pour l’amour de Dieu, fais le… »

Un nouveau rire échappa à ses lèvres, il n’aurait jamais imaginé que Niko pouvait être si impatient au lit, mais pour l’instant ce n’était pas important, alors Jürgen posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour le maintenir en place pendant qu’il le pénétrait, ce n’était pas aussi glamour qu’on aurait pu l’espérer, mais il n’avait jamais vraiment été question de romantisme avec lui quand il était au lit. Jürgen glissa son regard de ses mains à Niko, le plus jeune continuait de s’accrocher à son oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements, c’était mignon, l’une de ses mains se délogea pour venir caresser ses cheveux qui commençaient à être mouillé par la sueur. Jürgen sentit son sourire encore plus s’étirer quand il vit le rougissement apparaître sur les joues de Niko alors que sa main était descendue pour tenir sa bite gonflée par l’excitation. Il continua ses va-et-vient répétitifs alors que Niko gémissait au fur et à mesure que ses doigts massaient ses parties intimes.

« J-Jürgen, putain… »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, mein Liebling ? »

« Arrête de jouer avec mon corps et laisse-moi jouir. »

« Encore un peu de patience chéri. »

Jürgen compta dans sa tête quelques secondes avant d’éjaculer, _putain ça faisait du bien_ , il avait toujours cette envie de rire alors qu’il continuait d’entendre Niko râler sur le fait qu’il n’avait pas le droit de le laisser comme ça, avait-il seulement arrêter une fois de sourire ce soir ? Il se retira de l’autre corps, ne commentant pas son sperme qui s’écoulait sur les cuisses, aidant juste Niko à s’allonger sur son dos, sa main s’occupant de lui offrir un orgasme de consolation pour le match du soir, Jürgen embrassa ses lèvres rouges et gonflées pour étouffer son gémissement de plaisir. Il finit par s’allonger presque épuisé à côté de Niko, ses lèvres retrouvant les précédentes marques, si ça pouvait être comme ça tous les jours, il ne dirait pas non.

Jürgen grogna en se relevant pour aller chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain, l’envie de juste se coucher et d’attendre le lendemain matin pour faire tout ça ne pouvait que le réjouir, mais c’était aussi hors de question de dormir en étant autre chose que propre. Il revint dans la chambre et essuya Niko, changeant le drap par la même occasion, il s’était forcé de faire ça vite pour plus rapidement tenir Niko contre lui et s’endormir. Sous la couverture, Jürgen ne lutta pas bien longtemps contre le sommeil, tenant juste le plus jeune contre lui, ne le lâchant pas et poursuivant son but de l’embrasser jusqu’à en avoir marre.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas vraiment choqué par le fait que tout son staff et ses joueurs lui demandaient de venir prendre l’avion au lieu de traîner dehors, mais ce fut la place vide dans le lit qui le marqua le plus. Jürgen se leva en titubant, peut-être qu’il aurait dû prendre un peu plus de temps pour éveiller son esprit… Il vérifia la cuisine et le salon où il n’y avait personne, il ne lui restait alors plus que la salle de bain à explorer pour retrouver Niko, il devrait lui apprendre à ne pas fuir le lit conjugal à l’avenir. Comme il s’en doutait, Niko était bien sous la douche, Jürgen ne regretterait jamais d’être tombé amoureux d’un si beau gars alors qu’il le rejoignait sous l’eau, posant une main sur le cul de Kovac.

« Jürgen, gagne cette coupe ou je te jure que je te ferais regretter la douleur que je vais devoir supporter toute la journée. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux pour ton joli cul. »

Fin


End file.
